Lucy Cartridge and Cyrstal Chalice
by Rosiegirl52
Summary: Its been 4 years after the epilouge that ended the final book and all is calm until a girl named Lucy transferres to Hogwarts strange things begin to happen students turning up dead and strange things begin to happen to Lucy. not a romance with James/Rose
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Okay this is my first Harry Potter fan fic and it takes place about 3 years after the epilogue and let's just say I have been kind of depressed since the movies ended so let the chapter begin. Oh and sorry if I get some of the names wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own creations **

**Chapter 1: I met the legend**

I couldn't sleep, the excitement of going to Petersons for my sixth year and my seeing my friends.

"_And getting away from my stupid muggle family." The voice said_

"_Shut up!" I thought_

I got up from bed and looked around wondering what I could do. I had already spent 2 weeks packing and unpacking just to make sure I had enough robes and regular clothes to last the year. Yesterday I spent the day gathering my books and making sure my new kitten, Ella, had enough food. I gave a moment of silence for my pet hamster, Yellow, who had died in a spell gone wrong close to the end of the school year.

_I will never let Michael borrow my pet for a spell ever again._

After a few minutes of standing in my room I decided to head downstairs and drink some warm milk and read. I entered the kitchen and took the milk carton out of the fridge and placed it on the granite counter top. I reached above and got my favorite mug out. It was a copy of _Starry Night_ by Vincent Van Gough. I poured the milk and added some vanilla flavoring and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. I sat on the counter top when all of a sudden I heard a tapping noise coming from the patio door. I walked over to the door and saw a white and brown bird caring something and I soon realized that it was from Petersons. The school had stopped using owls since a mother freaked out and had a heart attack when she came downstairs to find twenty owls in the living room. I opened the door and quickly grabbed the letter and shut it just before the bird could come in. I walked over towards a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors when I noticed that the letter had wax seal instead of it needing to be cut open. I went to the island table and sat down on a chair. I exhaled and hoped it was good news or if it was even addressed to me since my brother John had just turned 11 and was hoping to get into Petersons. He sadly had not figured out that I was adopted my magical powers had come from my mother or father maybe even both. I popped the seal and took out the letter and began to read the long hand written letter.

_Dear Lucy Cartridge,_

_ We are pleased to tell you that you have been transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In ten minutes after you have received this letter a team of Arouxs will arrive at your home to take you to there._

_Sincerely,_

_Minearva Mogonagol_

I was in shock. I am being transferred to Hogwarts! That school was the most famous school in the entire world. It won the wizard tournament and a battle was held there in the '90s! And not to mention the famous Harry Potter went there, the man who took down Voldemort. I soon realized I needed to wake up my mom and dad so I ran up the stairs not caring if I woke up my 13 year old sister Jenny. I came to my parents room and threw open the door and jumped on their bed as if I was 10 years old again.

"Onf" Dad said "John what have we told you about jumping on our bed at 2:30 in the morning."

"It's not John, dad." I said

"Lucy?" Mom said

"Listen mom I have just been transferred to a new school and they are going to be here in like 5 minutes and I needed to say goodbye before I left."

"They're coming for you now?" Dad said

"Dad it's a school in England there is a huge time difference." I stated

"Oh sweetheart I'll get up and stay with you till they come." Mom said

My mother got up and put on a red fluffy robe. She went into the master bathroom and brushed her hair so it wouldn't look like its normal haystack hair when she gets up in the morning. As she went down stairs to the living room I walked towards my room and begun to bring everything downstairs. Then I realized I needed to get Ella into her cat carrier. I went into my room only to realize she wasn't in there. I started to panic when I heard a fire cracking to life then die away then I knew that they were here. I went to the next bedroom where John slept and I saw him with his arm around a black and white mass. I walked closer and gently moved his arm so I could get Ella when his eyes opened. They were a hazel color and looked sad.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I need to get Ella from you."

"Why?"

"I'm being transferred to a new school and I need to go now." I said

"Okay." He said

He released the kitten, who had already started to complain by meowing. I lifted her up and walked her to my room where I had left the carrier and put the kitten in there along with a few toys and cat treats. I put on my coat and grabbed the carrier but I took one last look around my room like I always do when I leave to go to school. I looked at my white and gold flag that I won in quitidge for my house. I moved my gaze to the picture on my dresser. It was me 2 years ago when I was 14 with my friend Allie and Kate behind us was the statue of liberty we went there during a school field trip. I realized it was 10 minutes after they said they were coming. I ran down the stairs saying sorry I was so late. I zipped up my jacket and looked up there were 3 people in the room my mom and 2 men. One had orange red hair and was very skinny and the other had dark hair with light green eyes. He started to rub his temples and the other person started to look worried.

"Hello, Lucy my name is Ron Weasly and I will be helping to escort you to the train stop 9 3/4." He said

"_His name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? Oh I'll look it up later."_

"And I am Harry Potter." The dark haired one said

I quickly looked up and there just above his left eyebrow was a lightning shaped scar.

_Now him I have no need to look up his name._

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and if you have any problems with it just pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi a new chapter is HERE! And only one person has reviewed so far but on the day it was published so that's a good start. Oh whatever let's start the story shall we.**

**Chapter 2: King Street Station**

"_Keep calm no reason to freak out."_

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasly." I said

I stepped towards him and firmly shook his hand. I noticed some relief in his eyes and assumed if Harry Potter was his partner in these things than most people they introduce themselves to pay more attention to Harry than him. I stepped away from him and towards the dark haired man glancing around the room.

"And you too Mr. Potter."

"So I assume you are the people who will be escorting my daughter to this school." My mother said

"We will be escorting her to the train." Harry said

"Yes our children will be taking care of her after we leave." Ron chuckled

"Oh will I be receiving new robes?" I said "All of these were meant for my old school."

"No you'll be fine you can just change the robe's symbol when you get on the train." Harry answered

"All right." I said

I walked to my mom who sitting on the couch fighting off sleep. I sat down next to her, gave her a big hug and whispered, "Bye Mommy, I love you." I stepped towards the arours.

"So Lucy you have two options," Ron said "we can diapperate or we can use floo powder."

"Um, disapprating will be fine with me."

"Alright just be warned that first time disapperaters do puke." Harry warned

"I'm not that worried." I said

Harry outstretched his arm and I took it and all of a sudden I saw my living room disappeared along with my mother waving goodbye. Pain exploded in my head and in my stomach, all I saw was Harry and the rest was pitch black. I felt myself stretching and contorting into some shape that didn't feel right. Then I saw a face, a horrible face with grey skin and had no nose and it was smiling at me. I let out a horrifying scream and then Harry and I were in an ally and the darkness was gone. Harry shook my shoulders to make me stop screaming.

"What happened are you all right?" He asked

"Fine just thought I saw something." I answered

"What did you think you saw?"

I didn't get to answer because thankfully Ron had just appeared with my luggage.

"Alright we're all here lets head in shall we?" He said

We walked toward then end of the ally when I realized I was freezing. I looked down at my outfit and realized that I was wearing khaki's with a thin shirt and jacket.

_Of course your freezing it was still warm back in Westchester!_

I checked on Ella just to be sure she was all right. I looked up from where I was to notice that Harry and Ron were still walking and was beginning to moving faster. I got up from the ground and began to walk as fast as I could while pulling along a suit case and a cat. They went into giant building across the street, down an escalator and walked on to a platform. It was hard keep track of them through the crowd but finally they stopped walking when they reached two signs one sign said 9 and the other 10. I approached them only to see them pass through the stone wall that kept the signs separate. Shocked I walked towards the wall and put my hand through while the other was firmly clasped onto my suitcase. My hand had expected to be met with a stone wall but instead it fell through. I jerked my hand back only to see a different hand grab mine and pull it through which meant me, Ella, and my suitcase fell into it too. Darkness surrounded me but just for a few seconds when I was surrounded by tons of people and saw that Harry was the one that had grasped my hand. He pulled me through the crowd of parents, teenagers and kids till we came to a stop. It was very near to the train and I saw Ron kissing a woman I also saw a girl around my age roll her eyes. Harry loudly cleared his throat which thankfully caused them to stop kissing.

"Right, sorry Lucy this is my wife Hermione." Ron said

"It's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasly." I said

"And you too Lucy, you have such lovely manners strange to see in a child these days." She said

"This is my daughter Rose." Ron continued

The girl standing next to them stepped closer.

"Nice to meet you Rose."

"Hi." She said

The train whistled letting us know we needed to get on. The couple said goodbye to their daughter, and Harry had disappeared. I gave my stuff to a person on the train that had offered to take it to the luggage car. Rose had left as soon as we got on to the train so I went to find my own car not knowing what to expect.

**A/N: So we have met Rose Weasly who will we meet in the next chapter stick around and review to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3: The train

**A/N: Well here we are again you know what is really sad being a writer knowing people are reading you story and no one REVIEWS! I only have one review which makes me sad and think "Wow people must really hate my story." When people may actually like it and are not saying anything. Well you people must be tired of my rants I am pretty sick so let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character Lucy her family and the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

I finally found an empty car. I enjoy the solitary from people I don't know yet strangely I felt I wasn't alone like someone was watching me. I looked around the room; it was too small for someone to be standing between the two seats. I looked at seat next to me it gave the clear impression that something was there. I raised my hand and waved through it and sure enough I felt my hand hit something mid-way.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled, the voice was male

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I said "And why can't I see you?"

A guy around my age was revealed when he pulled something off of himself only when it was off I realized it was a cloak. The guy was cute he had black hair that looked like he had forgot to brush it and he had soft brown eyes. The guy began shoving his cloak in a back pack.

"Relax lady and I wasn't planning on doing anything I was trying to escape my girlfriend." He said as he looked up. "I mean ex-girlfriend."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I mocked "Now out!"

I pulled him by his shirt to the exit of the car.

"I was here first" He whined

"Well I wasn't wearing an invisibility cloak was I?" I said

"How did you-"He stuttered "Never mind, could you tell me your name?"

I finally managed to get him into hallway.

"Oh let me think about it…no!" I walked back into the room and shut the door. I admit I hadn't acted like myself but I did just find some guy in my cabin so. I sat back down and rested my eyes for a second when I heard a knock at my door. I opened my eyes slightly I could see a mass of red and white peering through the window. I fully opened my eyes to see Rose and some guy knocking on my door. I got up and let them in.

"Hi Lucy, so we are going to be arriving at Hogwarts pretty soon and I wanted to introduce some people to you." She said

"Okay?"

"Good and I would love to introduce my handsome boyfriend Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." He stretched out his hand

"And you Scorpius." I took shook his hand with a firm grip.

"He and my cousin Albus are in Slythrin so if you get put in there you'll have some friends." Rose said

"Great!" I said

"You ready to meet everyone else there are about 10 people you need to meet." She said

"Sure."

"_No I am not." I thought_

"Oh and you might want to change we will be at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes."

"Okay see you in a bit."

They left me and I shut the door and locked it behind them. I lowered the curtain glad to have just a few minutes to myself.

_James P.O.V._

Soon as I saw Cam he bolted. I did not want deal with the whole "Why didn't you write me this summer crap." I was over her, this year I wanted to date someone new and I found her. When I went on the train I entered the nearest cabin that had no one in it and took out my dad's invisibility cloak that I stole the day before, put it on and then saw her. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, they were blue not just any blue but like the ocean after a storm and a little bit of sunlight shines on the water. She had curly jet black hair and honestly she looked beautiful the crazy thing was that she was wearing khakis not jeans like a normal person. I didn't know her which is weird because I know everyone I mean everyone that goes to Hogwarts and it's my job to know after all I am the representative for Weasly Wizard Wheezes. She sat down next to me I held my breath. She looked around, raised her hand and begun waving it around until it hit me hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled

A few minutes later I had been kicked out of the cabin and at risk of being seen by Cam. I saw Rose with her 'secret boyfriend' asked her if she told Uncle Ron yet her response not so pleasant. I tried to find an empty cabin it was unsuccessful especially when I ran into Cam.

"James, why didn't you write me this summer?" She asked trying to make her brown eyes big

"Cam I am sorry but this isn't working out." I said

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"You jerk!" She picked up bag and begun hitting him with it she didn't have much strength so it didn't hurt. "And you can forget about selling your stuff to Ravenclaw I'll ban it."

"Fred is going to be pissed."

"Forget him Cam he's not worth it." Kelly said

They walked away leaving me by myself.

**A/N: SO what did you think please review cause is you do you'll get 2 chocolate bunnies for easter tomorrow.**


End file.
